


悬

by bloodandcream, InnocentDays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer附身在Sam身上, M/M, 人类cas, 拷问, 捆绑, 末日背景, 流血, 虐心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: 在这个视线所及之处只有毫无生气的灰色的空间，在这个被众神遗弃的世界，那人穿着一身纯洁如雪的白色西装，就像一盏华丽的明灯照亮了这个乱世。Cas开始大笑，笑了几声就干咳起来。竟然是Sam。好吧，不再是真正的Sam，而是附在Sam体内的魔鬼。那双淡绿色的眸子曾经那么温暖体贴，带着酒窝的微笑曾经那么真诚动人。而面前这个笑容却是扭曲的，左边唇角在倾斜。这是Sam的脸，却不是Sam本人。他的表情是错的，嗓音是错的，他的动作，他的气场，他的呼吸，统统都是错的。





	悬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strung up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715800) by [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream). 



> 中文微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

搜索物资向来充满危险。当你跟人组队离开基地，踏进那挤满了被感染的僵尸的城镇，去寻找物资或情报时，并非所有人都能回来。这是不争的事实。Cas不得不射杀那些一瘸一拐地回来、试图隐藏自己被僵尸咬伤的队友。

然而他没想到的是，他在一次行动中掉队了。人群被尸潮冲散，他不知怎么失去了意识。当他醒来时，发现自己居然还活着。

就目前的情况来看，他能说自己并没有被僵尸感染。尽管没一命呜呼是个不错的惊喜，但双手手腕被粗重的绳子吊在天花板上并不怎么舒服。

他手腕酸痛，肌肉无力。当他试着扭动手腕时，皮肤被绳子摩擦出的已经结疤的伤口被撕裂了，温热的鲜血顺着他的小臂流至手肘。他的嘴唇裂了口子，喉咙干哑，小腿因不得不用脚尖踩着地面而疼痛不已。

当视野逐渐清晰，他发现自己在一幢看起来完全废弃的残破建筑物中。这是末世里再常见不过的场景。碎石散落在地上，破破烂烂的窗户，靠墙的货架上覆盖了厚厚的一层灰尘。萧条空旷的建筑内部，柱子上涂满了涂鸦。

最糟糕的是，他感觉像是身体在萎缩，自己吃掉自己。他的皮肤痒得厉害，仿佛血管里爬满了小虫。当他试图用大脑思考时，耳朵里听见了死亡般的沉寂。饥饿在抓挠着他的胃，却不是因为食物。他很清醒。

他听见有人在慢慢靠近。看不到来人是谁，只听到缓慢沉稳的脚步，噶扎噶扎地踩着满地碎石和砂砾。他试图在绳子允许的范围内稍微转身，但是他的一只脚踝动不了。来自肩窝的针扎般的疼痛奉劝他别折腾了，他只能软绵绵地吊在那里。

在这个视线所及之处只有毫无生气的灰色的空间，在这个被众神遗弃的世界，那人穿着一身纯洁如雪的白色西装，就像一盏华丽的明灯照亮了这个乱世。

Cas开始大笑，笑了几声就干咳起来。

竟然是Sam。

好吧，不再是真正的Sam，而是附在Sam体内的魔鬼。那双淡绿色的眸子曾经那么温暖体贴，带着酒窝的微笑曾经那么真诚动人。而面前这个笑容却是扭曲的，左边唇角在倾斜。这是Sam的脸，却不是Sam本人。他的表情是错的，嗓音是错的，他的动作，他的气场，他的呼吸，统统都是错的。

Sam再也不在了。这是他的哥哥，Lucifer。好吧，他不是那么确定这个被遗弃的大天使是否还会认他作兄弟。在经历了一切之后，现在的他已经是个普通的人类。他还有什么用呢？除了供魔鬼消遣取乐。

Lucifer的嗓音仿佛是混合着毒药的蜜糖，柔滑，甜蜜，虚情假意。

“Castiel，我可爱的弟弟，真高兴我找到了你。”

Cas虚弱地摇摇头。“我对你没有任何用处，Lucifer，再也没有用了。所以我们不需要来这套。”

Lucifer倾斜着头，一个同情的微笑爬上他的脸。他走近几步，曲起左手食指托着Cas的下巴，让他抬起头来。

“看看你。你甚至看不到我的真身了，对吗？在你的眼睛后面什么都没有了，除了人类的血肉。真是肮脏、污秽。”

Cas试图挣脱开，但对方手指牢牢地扣着他的下巴。

“是啊，我看不见你的真身了。我很高兴。”

“为什么？”

“因为看到你的真身变得如此丑陋，会令我心痛。”

Lucifer放声大笑，松开了Cas的下巴。

“噢，弟弟，但就是我们的父亲让我变成了这副模样。”

说着，他解开了西装外套，将手伸进内里，拿出一把天使之刃。只轻轻一划，Cas身上那件薄薄的蓝色衬衫就落到了地上。

“你想拷问我？说真的，Lucifer，你从我这里得不到任何情报。”Cas嗤之以鼻。

“可我没打算问出些什么呀。”魔鬼发出啧啧声，仿佛在训斥一个笨孩子，刀刃抵着Cas裸露的身体。

“你知道你是什么吗，Castiel？”

Cas抽搐着。他不知道接下来会发生什么，但他忍不住后退，想要躲开那刺痛。

“你是Dean的软肋。那个位置曾经属于Sam，不过我认为Dean已经放弃找回他了。”

刀刃弯曲着划过他平坦的前胸，然后向下，游移到柔软的腹部。刀尖在肌肤表面飞舞，挖掘，一切都是热得发烫。从裂开的刀口传来阵阵刺痛，鲜血滋润着天使之刃。

“然而你呢，我不认为他已经完全放弃了你。他非常固执。”

Cas试着低头向下看，但他看不到Lucifer在他胸口刻的是什么符号。溅出的血滴落在白色西装上，像是开出许多诡异的花朵。

“你是诱饵。”

Cas口中尝到大量肾上腺素带来的腥涩。他将头向上仰去，盯着手腕，绳子勒进他的肉里。他眼角看到几株沿着天花板爬行生长的藤蔓，那些美丽的绿色植物给这个肮脏的世界带来了生命力。

“我打算标记你，然后把你像尸体一样挂在门口。”

有一阵高亢的哭声回响在空旷的建筑内部。Cas花了一会时间才意识到，那是他自己发出的声音。他浑身颤抖得厉害，就像深秋季节里坚守在一棵光秃秃的大树上的最后一片叶子。

“你……你错了，他早就不在乎我了。你在白费力。”

“也许他会找你。也许不会。但是我想，不管怎么样都会很有趣。”Lucifer伸出舌尖，舔了舔上唇。

冰凉的金属在向下滑动，停留在Cas腰间。当牛仔裤落到地上时，他颤抖得更加厉害。他低头看着地板上的灰尘与滴滴答答流下来的鲜血混合在一起，感到头晕目眩。

Lucifer从他的面前消失了。接着，他的胳膊松了下来，整个人跪倒在地。地板上的碎石、沙土和玻璃碴刺进他裸露的膝盖和小腿。他不是完全向前倒去，而是下降了一段距离，双臂仍悬在头顶。一双手从后面搂住他的胸口，手心在血液中滑动，手指抚摸着他的肌肤，钻进那些刻痕中。

“我要把你撕成碎片，弟弟，然后把碎片扔回给Dean。”

Sam的——Lucifer的气息抚过他的脖子。使用借来的身体还需要呼吸吗？Cas想知道Sam是否仍在那里，是否在看着他受尽凌辱，是否也放弃了挣扎。

那双大手抓住他的屁股，粗暴地分开双腿。Cas感觉自己像是一个提线木偶，太过虚弱，太过破碎，看起来太像人类。他甚至无法挣脱一根绳子，或治疗一道伤口。当Lucifer猛地冲进他的体内，一口咬进他肩膀的肉里时，他无能为力。一条裸露的胳膊从后面抱住他的上身，手指沿着肋骨走向张开，搅动着，收集起足够多的鲜血后收了回去，为他们的结合处增添滑腻和流畅。

有湿润的液体流过脸颊，他一开始以为是血，但后来发现那是他的泪水，当他听见了自己在无助地哭泣，哀声恳求他的哥哥。他说不出哪里最痛，因为每处都很痛。Lucifer以稳健的速度抽插着，一次次将他撞得向前移动。尽管他之前受过不少折磨，成为人类之后身上留下了永远不会消失的伤疤，可他从来没有感受过这种事。这是乱伦，污秽，通过他堕落哥哥的**赋予了他。这是一场游戏，Lucifer把他当成一枚棋子。可他现在只是一个普通人类。他早就被天堂驱除，被撕下了翅膀，留在一个救不回来的地球上。

这个世界一直教给他更新、更深刻的疼痛方式。他曾经认为，成为人类之后他能接收到的事情会更少，因为他的感官变得如此有限。然而他还是强烈感觉到了一切，身体被贯穿的震撼，与兄长苟合带来的羞耻和恶心，都是因为他的虚弱。

他语无伦次地哭喊着，甚至不能把词语拼在一起去乞求。他不想妥协，但他实在太痛苦。他不知道Lucifer是否真的打算将他如字面意思地吊起来，是否会把他破碎的尸体丢给Dean。Lucifer确实残忍，疯狂，但他做任何事都有明确的目的。也许是想知道Dean是否会来救他。他现在无法思考Dean会作出怎样冷漠的反应，这比Lucifer对他做的事更让他痛苦。

世界的边缘开始模糊。他太虚弱，无法抓住勒紧手腕的绳子。当Lucifer仍然在不知疲惫地索取，一次次撑大他的伤口，在他耳边低吟着不洁的话语时，他乐于沉进那失去知觉带来的黑色沉默中。

 

 

<全文完>


End file.
